First Time (Forever)
by Kuryou-san
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood start with a dinner date. But this date turns into something much more for both of them. Uke!Magnus X Seme!Alec. Explicit Yaoi, rated M. If you do not like smut, please leave now. First time writing yaoi, no flames please. Read and review!


A.N: Okay, this is a story for the Mortal Instruments series, Magnus Bane X Alec Lightwood. This is my first yaoi, no flames please. It took a few days to come up with this, please review. I may continue this if I get reviews. ^^

Magnus Bane sat on the couch in the living room of his loft. Alec Lightwood, his boyfriend, was late. Magnus' cat eyes glinted and reflected the light of the romantic candle-lit dinner lay out on the table. He sighed inaudibly, a twitch of irritation embedding itself in his head like an angry wasp.

The door swung open, and in stepped Alec, dressed up in a sharp black tuxedo and a rose the color of Magnus' eyes, a green-blue. "Sorry I'm late, Magnus." Alec moved to him, and pressed his lips softly to the warlock's. Magnus made a pleased noise, a sexy growl which suited his catlike movements and eyes. "Alec, I can forgive you. But, be late again, and I'll summon up pixies to burn your socks." Magnus' tone was playful, but Alec knew he would if tempted.

Alec looked to the dinner on the table, and then back at his boyfriend. "Dinner first?" Alec asked softly. Magnus nodded, and guided his lover to the table. An ornate glass dish sat in the middle, the centerpiece. Around it, a series of comically mismatched dishes filled to the brim with different foods. Two glasses of red wine, deep crimson glittering with life from the light of the candles, sat beside each of their plates.

They ate quickly, and then retired to their bedroom. Alec locked the door, making sure they would not be interrupted by unwanted guests.

"_**Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota."**_** (**_**Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, With all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, even though I am far away.) **__–_Unknown Poet

Alec pressed Magnus' body against the wall in their room, his body tingling with heat. They hadn't really been sexually active recently, but now Alec could show his lover how good he really was in bed. "Alec.." Magnus' cat eyes were glassy and shrouded with lust, his need apparent by the bulge in his pants. Alec groped at his arousal playfully, loving the moans that came from Magnus' mouth.

Alec started to grind his body against Magnus, and the warlock made no attempt to stop him. The Lightwood boy got down on his knees, telling Magnus to sit down on the bed. Alec slipped between his legs, and undid Magnus' bright orange pants. Since the warlock rarely wore anything underneath, his cock sprang out, hot and hard in Alec's face. Alec ran his tongue over the head, and his boyfriend gave soft, short moans of pleasure. "Ahhh…~ Alec, you're so good at this…" Magnus groaned, fisting locks of the Lightwood boy's hair.

His body convulsed inwardly with pleasure as the boy sucked him, tongue and thumb rubbing the head in all the right ways. Moans of pure ecstasy escaped his soft lips, and he came undone. With a rebellious cry, Magnus came undone, and his sticky white cum covered the entirety of Alec's face. His seed dripped down his shaft, which was still rock hard. Alec, still feeling kinky, licked the remains of it up, and licked his lips. "Sweet, like candy." Alec whispered, a perverted grin splitting his face.

Magnus smirked, white fangs like a cat's glinting like a dagger in the darkness.

Since Magnus wasn't very dominant, Alec was usually on top. He pushed Magnus back into the pillows. He raised himself onto the warlock's hips, rubbing his ass against Magnus' cock teasingly. A groan escaped him, and Alec figured he'd teased his sexy lover more than enough.

He flipped the warlock over, and yanked off his pants and boxers in one swipe. Magnus' tight ass wiggled playfully as he squirmed beneath Alec's gaze. Alec stripped slowly for him, pulling at his black hair playfully. Lustful eyes travelled over scarred flesh, runes tracing inky lines over Alec's tan skin.

To Magnus, the runes on his lover's body were beautiful, graceful. Alec's runes were a part of him, and all the parts of him were beautiful.

A deep, sexy growl came forth from Alec as he rolled Magnus onto his belly button free stomach, and laid on top of him. Teeth met skin as Alec nipped his collarbone, teasing and pulling his pale skin. Alec's curious tongue flicked over his hot skin, leaving a trail of wet heat up Magnus' jawline. A pleased groan came from the warlock. His cat eyes were cloudy with pleasure, and it wouldn't be long before he lost himself again.

With a swift, precise movement from years of Shadowhunter training, Alec slid his throbbing cock against Magnus' ass. He looked up at the Lightwood boy, eyes dancing with affection. "Mm…"

"Alec, you know I've never felt this way about anyone else before? You mean everything to me, you know. I've always waited for this. Camille is my past. But you…are my future."

Magnus placed a deep, soft kiss upon Alec's lips, and moved against him. Alec flinched at the mention of Camille Belcourt, the vampire woman who had been Magnus' past lover. But he couldn't say anything when the warlock pressed his lips to his own.

"Also, Alec," Magnus started, looking into Alec's eyes, blue to hazel. "This…is the way to make you immortal. We will always be together, and I do not wish to lose you. Ever." Magnus' eyes shone, and he pulled the young Lightwood into his arms. "I-Immortal…?" Alec stuttered. "I'd like that." His voice sounded more confident, as if he had newfound trust in Magnus. He felt the warlock was not just using him, but needed him.

Magnus gave him a goofy grin, one that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. Alec laughed, and slipped his cock into Magnus' ass. His grin turned into a grimace as the uncomfortable yet pleasurable feeling of being stretched sent ripples of pain through him. Pain mushroomed into a sizzling agony as he adjusted to Alec's large erection. For a thin, muscular Shadowhunter, he had a huge cock.

As Magnus became accustomed to the dick in his ass, he humped back onto Alec, impaling himself further onto Alec's straining hard-on. With a groan of pleasure, Alec moved deeper inside, and began to pound with wild abandon. He made sure to hit his lover's prostate, eliciting loud groans from the cat-eyed man. Magnus bit his lip and bucked his hips into the bed itself, his own cock poking into the bed and rubbing against the soft silk of the sheets and blanket.

This is what all their activities had led up to. The kiss at the Clave meeting, the passionate make out sessions in bed, the nights spent cuddling in each other's arms…all of that led to them trusting each other enough to take the final step.

Alec slipped his hand under his lover's writhing form, and wrapped a scarred hand around the warlock's nine inch cock, thumb rubbing the head and fingers rubbing up the shaft. Alec's other hand massaged his balls, rubbing the flesh that covered them. There were moans bouncing off the walls, echoing throughout the apartment. He didn't care if the neighbors heard them; he was too deep into the passion to pay any mind.

His cock stretched into Magnus further, and he slammed in harder. Pre cum dripped from the head of his dick and into the warlock's tight ass. He knew it wouldn't be long until he finally succumbed to the waves of his oncoming orgasm.

Sinking deeper, inch by inch, he stuck his thick shaft into the tight hole, engulfed by heat. The lovers, two, now one being. Nails dragged along skin smoothed by age, hair tugged and necks bruised and covered in hickeys. The pop of skin smacking skin, cries of pure ecstasy escaped soft lips.

With a feral cry of unleashed pleasure, Alec came undone. Magnus' ass tightened exponentially, and Alec moaned louder. As if on cue, thick, silky ribbons of semen belted into Magnus, squirting deep inside and then, with nowhere to go, spurting back out and leaving luxurious trails of delicate white cum on his legs.

Alec pulled out, sticky with semen, and it dripped down his shaft. With a devilish smirk, he watched Magnus roll over, dick in hand, jacking off. White hot sparks of light flashed behind Magnus' eyelids, signaling he was going to bust soon.

A groan echoed loudly as another jet of hot cum splattered and squirted all over them both, getting it into their hair and all over their chests. Alec gave a pleased sigh, and licked his lover's cum off of his chest.

He scooped the warlock into his arms and laid him down under a new, clean blanket after tossing the soiled one into the laundry basket carelessly. He joined the warlock under the blanket, both of them naked and sweaty.

Alec noticed that Magnus was smiling up at him belatedly.

"What?"

"Go again?"

Alec knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

A.N: All done! Please review!


End file.
